


Old Friend

by Dirtbastard



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtbastard/pseuds/Dirtbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work in Progress</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Humanstuck Cronus who lives with his younger brother, Eridan.

“Eh, It’s almost 6:00, I guess I should pick the little twerp up,” you say to yourself, finishing a long drag of your cig. You're standing just outside your home, staring at the sky from your porch. The sun's just beginning to go down, painting the sky a dull orange color. You sigh and flick your cigarette butt off to the side. What's it been, a few months since you started picking up your little brother on a daily basis? Whatever. You don't particularly mind picking Eridan up from his friend's house, probably because you're just so used to doing it now. It's not like you have anything better to do, and... well, it gives you a chance to see her.

\--

You still remember the first time you met her. You were relaxing at home, messing with your guitar when your father came into the living room. He gave you a stern look before throwing you the keys to his truck. You quickly snatch them out of the air before frowning and questioning his actions. "Whazzis for?" you asked. He grunted and scratched his chin.

"We're goin somewhere. Eri's over at a friend's place and you need to know where her house is."

"Why? Can't you just pick him up? That little shit's not my problem," you groaned in response. For fuck's sake! Your dad had been doing it up to this date before, why did you have to start now?

Your father glared at you with sharp eyes, his mouth upturned in a grimace. "Cronus, I'm startin' a new job downtown an' I won't be able to, the hours just don’t allow it." He crossed his arms and began to head toward the door. "Besides, I was plannin' on givin' you the truck in exchange for doin' this from now on, so at least be fuckin' grateful. Hurry up and get in the damn truck, I'll give you directions from there." You sat down your guitar and sighed. Looks like he's made up his mind on the matter, and there's nothing you can do about it. You pull a cigarette from your pack and follow him out into the driveway, lighting up before you got in the driver's seat of his pickup. "Ugh, you know I hate those fuckin' things, boy."

"My money, My body," you respond, exhaling out the side of your mouth. He just glared back at you, grumbling something under his breath. Fuckin' prude. You were 18 years old - well over the age of making your own decisions about this matter. At least, in your opinion. You shrugged him off and started the car, pulling out of the driveway.

It was a rather short trip, but you saw what he meant by he wouldn’t be able to make it. It was in the complete opposite direction of downtown, yet still within walking distance of Eridan's elementary school. Your father pointed towards one of the houses, saying that that's their residence. Maryam...something, you think. You sighed as you pulled into the driveway, parking next to a rather nice looking sedan. You guessed that this family must be doing pretty well. By the time you had shut off the engine, your father was already out of the car and headed towards the front door. You hopped out of the truck, putting your cigarette out on the ground under your foot. You guessed that he intended on staying for a while, which you were not looking forward too.

"Be on your best behavior, boy," he said, straightening his collar and running a hand through his hair. You rolled your eyes and pocketed your hands. You didn't really care what this family thought of you, but you decided to entertain his request.

"Clive! How wonderful for you to stop by!" chimed a woman as she greeted the two of you at the door. She looked to be in her mid forties, but she was still gorgeous. Total MILF if you ever saw one. "And hello Cronus! My, what a handsome man you've grown up to be. I remember when you barely reached up to my knee." 

"Sup," you say, ignoring the glare from your father.

"Hello Delores, 'scuse the rudeness of my boy," your father said, taking her hand and planting a kiss on it. Yech. 

She laughed and blushed at his gesture. "It's no worry. I've a daughter about his age, I understand the whole 'teenage angst' phase all too well." The woman laughed and beckoned the two of you to come in, leading your father into the kitchen. You just shrugged and made your way to the couch, eyeing the various art pieces along the walls. This family must be stacked or something, all this shit looks expensive. You yawned and crossed your legs, wondering how long you're going to end up staying, since you could already hear your father from the kitchen asking for a drink. 

You decided to ignore the rest of their conversation and head into the living room. There was a multitude of abstract, yet somehow risqué paintings and decorations adorned throughout the entire room. Ms. Maryam was always all about that feminism thing or whatever. You don't really care. At least all this "art" was interesting to look at. You stared at what you think are breasts on one figure when you heard an unfamiliar voice coming from behind you. 

"That one's from Africa. It represents fertility." She said, causing you to almost jump. You weren't expecting someone to be watching you. "Of course, you're probably only interested in her voluptuous shape, from the look of things."

You turned around to only to be presented with a beautiful young woman standing in front of you. Her pierced lips were curled into a smirk, while her arms were crossed, pushing her breasts up slightly. You find it hard not to stare.

"I… uh..." you stutter, hastily running your fingers through your hair. Who was this gorgeous girl?

"Or perhaps you're just interested in mine?" she said, swaying from one side to the other. Even if she was teasing you, she was partially right. First your eyes were glued to the statues, now they were glued to her. She was slightly taller than you, only by a few inches, but her legs seemed to go on for days. The fact that she was wearing skinny jeans probably didn't help. Her arms were decorated with beautiful swirling tattoos, which looked like they ran up onto her chest and up her neck. After about a minute, she chuckled and uncrossed her arms. "It's nice to see you again too, Cronus."

"I... wait. Have we met before?" you choke out, still in awe of her beauty. You'd definitely remember a 10 like this if you saw one. 

"Cronus, I'm hurt. After all these years you've forgotten about little old me? Very uncouth of you." She moves closer to you and places her hands on her hips. You notice just how large her breasts are, probably D's if you had to guess. You quickly looked back up at her face, hoping she didn't notice you staring at her chest yet again. She did. "Tick Tock, Ampora. Clock's ticking. Who am I?"

You remembered Ms. Maryam mentioning something about having a daughter your age, or something along those lines. You weren't really paying attention with your dad trying to mack all over her. But still, this girl did seem very familiar. Her name is on the tip of your tongue. Suddenly, she flicked your nose with her thumb and middle finger, breaking your train of thought. 

"Ow, what the fu- wait...Porrim?" you asked, remembering her at that instant.

"Bingo. You always were a forgetful boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Your nose was a little red as you quickly covered it with your hand, still stinging from her flick. A flick you remembered all too well in your younger days. All throughout elementary school and middle school, those devilish fingers always found their way to your face. Behind those fingers was the girl who would always bully you, Porrim Maryam. You scoffed, pulled out your comb from your pocket and ran it through your hair. You weren't very happy to see her, now that you remember the grief she caused you.

Ok so it wasn’t really that much trouble she caused you, it was really just the occasional teasing or nose-punishment that you had to endure.

"What a wonderful reunion, Porrim!” you say sarcastically, trying to regain your cool. This girl always had it out for you in your younger days, making fun of you and rejecting your advances as you got older. Eventually you just gave up on her, although you don't really remember why. "Come to think of it, didn't you move somewhere after Junior High?"

"Very astute, Cro-cro." You cringe at the name. You hated that nickname. "I was in a foreign exchange student program, and I've been in Paris for the past three years of my high school life." She re-crosses her arms, and smirks at you. "So, are we going to stand around staring at each other for the rest of the evening, or are we going to sit down on the couch and catch up?"  
  
You eye the couch in the living room and shrug, motioning for her to go ahead first. She smiles, and struts over to the couch. You watch the way she walks, admiring her figure as she takes her seat. You sit down on the opposite end from her and stare up at the ceiling. She looks at you and frowns a bit.  
  
"Oh come on Cronus, I don't bite." She gets up and playfully plops next to you, crossing her legs as she gets more comfortable. "So," she says with a smirk.  
  
"So?" you retort. You're trying not to look at her, despite how badly you want to.  
  
"So... tell me what's been going on in my absence. How are you, first of all? It's been three years since I've seen you or anyone else from Junior High."  
  
"Not much to say," you sigh, trying to focus on anything in the room but her. The walls, the art - anything. No matter what you do your eyes keep gravitating back to her. Eventually you fail, and your eyes make their way to her face, locking with hers. You blush a bit, and quickly look away. "Everyone's still the same old same old. Damara and Rufioh have broken up and gotten back together more times than I can count."  
  
She giggles. "That's not surprising. Those two always were an interesting couple." You feel her move closer to you, but you force yourself not to look. "Well, what about you, Cronus? Broken any hearts recently?"  
  
Now you know she's teasing you. "You know I've never had a girlfriend, Porrim. Don't rub it in."  
  
"That's a shame. You've definitely gotten cuter since the last time I saw you," She says with a smile. You can tell she's not making fun of you this time, her words are genuine. It causes you to blush even harder, and you reluctantly grumble out a thank you, which causes her to giggle again. "And you've matured as well I see. The old Cronus would have jumped all over that compliment and gotten a bit cheeky. You passed the test Cronus, I'm impressed."

"So wait, that 'compliment' was just testing me to see if I was still-" You're interrupted by a finger to your lips.  
  
"I'll leave you to figure that one out." She says with a smirk, removing her hand from your mouth. You're about to say something in response until you hear your dad call from the kitchen.  
"Hey. Boy. Get your brother an' les go." He slurs, clearly a little tipsy. Ms. Maryam, who's a little red around the cheeks, is just sipping her wine glass and laughing. He turns to her and smiles, planting a kiss on her hand. "Delores, thanks fer yer hospitality."  
She laughs, and takes another sip of wine. "It was my pleasure. You all are welcome here anytime."  
  
You sigh and head toward the door, eager to leave. You turn to Porrim, ignoring her wry smirk. "Where is my brother anyway?" You say, once again eyeing her legs.  
  
"He's in the backyard playing with Kanaya." She responds. You notice her eyeing you as you head to the screen door, and choose to ignore it.  
  
"Yo, Eri. Time to go." You shout at your brother, who appears to be playing wizards or something with a girl his age. He whines back he doesnt want to leave and pouts. "Look you little sh- *ahem* Eri, Dad says it's time to go. Don't wear out your welcome."  
  
More pouting ensues, but your younger brother makes his way toward the house, Kanaya following behind him. He moves inside and, with the help of his little girlfriend, begins to gather his things. Once he's gotten his backpack and stupid scarf, he sulks his way to your side without even glancing at you.  
  
You scoff and turn to your father, who's still putting the moves on Ms. Maryam. You clear your throat loudly, getting his attention.  
  
"Yes, well. I suppose we'd better be off. Delores, thanks again." He moves over to the front door, your brother following close behind him. You faintly hear your father ask Eridan about his day before their voices trail off, and you hear the sound of them getting in the truck. You sigh, and take your leave. Before you make it out the door, you feel a tug on your jeans. You turn around to see Kanaya holding onto the back of your pant leg, motioning for you to come closer. You turn on your heel and squat down, giving her a quizzical look.  
  
"What's up Kan?" You ask. Her eyes dart around, making sure no one is in earshot before she leans in and whispers into your ear,  
"Don't let her act fool you. She really does think you're cute, and she does like you."  
  
With that, she darts off into the house, leaving you with a puzzled look on your face. You look over toward the couch to see if Porrim still resides on it. She's still there, reading a magazine. No, There's no way that she likes you. Maybe the other way around...  
You shake your head in disbelief try to regain your composure. After thanking Ms. Maryam once again for her hospitality, you turn and head out the door towards the truck. You take your seat and buckle up, checking the side and rear view mirrors before starting and driving off. Your father looks over at you, wearing his trademark scowl. That's just how he looks normally, of course.  
  
"So Cronus. Can I trust ya to pick up Eri every day after school?" He asks, scratching his chin.  
  
"Sure, whatever old man. I'll do it" You respond. You're kind of excited about it, to be honest. You keep that to yourself, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for helping me proof this


End file.
